Un extraño amor
by Azuka Kinomoto
Summary: Asuka y Shinji juntos? Es dificil de imaginarlo, pero... quiza sea una buena relacion? Asuka sera capaz de dejar de lado sus sentimientos? Shinji se volvera mas seguro de si mismo. (completo)
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Una fiesta?

Bueno, la idea original vino de un fanfic que lei, me gusto mucho la idea de que Asuka por fin hicera caso a Shinji, Shinji  
  
se me hace medio idiota, pero pues... no se, como que me gusto mucho la actitud que la chava esta le dio, asi que intentare  
  
darle la actitud q a mi me gustaria que tomara, pero sin perder la esencia de Shinji.  
  
Espero les guste la idea del fanfic, es el primero que escribo, me gustaria mucho que me dijeran que piensan, asi que...  
  
espero con ansias sus recomendaciones, felicitaciones o lo que deseen decirme.  
  
Disfrutenlo.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 1 - ¿Una fiesta?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Era la tarde del viernes, Misato iba llegando de trabajar en NERV, llego bastante contenta a decirle algo muy importante a  
  
los niños.  
  
Misato - Niños, tenemos una fiesta de NERV, estan festejando no se que cosas, pero los tres niños estan invitados, y como  
  
yo me encargo de ustedes, quiero que se vean bastante lindos.  
  
Shinji no se molesto, simplemente siguio las ordenes de Misato, pero Asuka tuvo una actitud muy a su estilo.  
  
Asuka - Que!!! Estas loca!!! Crees que asi como asi puedes llegar y hacer planes de mi vida. Que tal si yo ya tenia cosas que  
  
hacer?  
  
Misato - Tienes cosas que hacer?  
  
Asuka - Pues... no, pero que tal si si! Me choca que hagas lo que quieras. Seguro vas a ir con Kaji verdad! (poniendo cara  
  
bastante enojada)  
  
Misato - (tranquila) Es el plan, supongo que si, tienes algun problema?  
  
Asuka - Ash! (se empieza a enojar cada vez mas) Supongo que voy a tener que llegar entonces con este idiota (refiriendose a  
  
Shinji) Mas te vale tener algo presentable que ponerte, tan siquiera debo llegar con alguien que se vea bien aun que  
  
seas un verdadero idiota.  
  
Shinji - Pero... yo? Es que... no, pues... osea, amm! Ok, si ire, pero... por que... contigo...  
  
(pensando: pero... Asuka se burlara de mi siempre, y pues... no se, no me gustaria, osea, ire con ella xq si le hace  
  
feliz pero... no quiero que me diga idiota, y que siempre se este burlando de mi y lastimandome xq no soy lo  
  
que ella desea...)  
  
Asuka - (gritandole a Shinji) IDIOTA! Contestame, tienes algo descente?  
  
Misato - Asuka, deja de gritarle a Shinji y empieza a buscar que ponerte, tu tambien Shinji, seria bueno que se fueran  
  
arreglando, la fiesta es hoy a las 9.30, y ya son las 6. Asi que...  
  
Asuka - (interrumpiendo) Jajaja! Que, buscar que ponerme! No, quiero un vestido nuevo, esa es la condicion para que vaya, asi  
  
que dame dinero para ir por mi vestido (penso que asi se podria safar de la fiesta)  
  
Misato - (dandose cuenta de lo que queria Asuka) Ok, solo pide que lo cargen a mi cuenta, ok? Shinji, si encuentras algo  
  
lindo tambien compralo ok.  
  
Shinji - (apenado con Misato) Ah-ah-ah!? Ok?  
  
Asuka - AAAASSHHH!!! Bueno, pues ya que... total, vamonos idiota, tienes que cargar mis bolsas, oyee!!! que esperas!!!  
  
Vamonos... YAAAA!!!  
  
Shinji - (rojo y con la vista hacia abajo) Si Asuka, hasta luego Misato.  
  
Misato - Adios Shinji, ten cuidado... ok? Te quiero completo de regreso.  
  
Asuka - (Voltea y ve a Misato muy molesta, y le saca la lengua) Vamonos ya.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Asuka y Shinji llegan a la plaza, Shinji va callado y apenado, como siempre, y Asuka ya esta un poco mas calmada, pero sigue   
  
gritando cosas feas de Misato.  
  
Asuka - Ashh!! Pero por que va a ir con ella, que le sucede, ahhh!!! Pero si yo soy mucho ma bella, mucho mejor dotada, mas   
  
inteligente, osea... por dios! Yo manejo un EVA, ella solo dirige misiones estupidas q al final... ASH!!! LA ODIO!  
  
Shinji estaba a punto de decir algo para que Asuka se tranquilizara, pero... de repente... simplemente dejo de gritar Asuka,   
  
el no entendio por que hasta que miro a Asuka a los ojos.  
  
Esta se habia quedado parada, viendo hacia una tienda, donde encontro el vestido perfecto.  
  
Era precioso, era el vestido perfecto para ella... Shinji al imaginarla en el simplemente se puso rojo y pusa una sonrisa   
  
algo discreta, para que Asuka no le dijera perdedor pervertido.  
  
El vestido era blanco, era un corsette, en la parte de adelante estaba amarrado con un liston que se entrelazaba alrededor de  
  
el pecho, la falda era blanca tambien, tenia brillantes en toda la falda, tenia una hermosa caida, era larga, y se veia   
  
bastante bien. Los zapatos eran hermosos tambien, eran de la misma tela de la falda, con los mismos brillantes.   
  
Asuka supo desde ese momento que era ese el vestido...  
  
Asuka - Vamos Shinji, quiero ver como se me ve el vestido, VAMOS!!!   
  
Asuka jala a Shinji para entrar a la tienda, y lo sienta afuera de los vestidores, y va con una de las encargadas y pide el   
  
vestido en su talla, en menos de 5 minutos entra a los vestidores, y se lo pone.  
  
Shinji esperaba afuera, no esperaba que Asuka saliera, por lo mismo que ella piensa que es un idiota, que era un pobre   
  
perdedor. Y mientras Shinji pensaba en eso... de repente, solo escucho como uno de los vestidores se abria.  
  
Era Asuka, con el vestido, se veia preciosa, Shinji simplemente se puso rojo mientras Asuka daba vueltas con el vestido  
  
puesto.  
  
Asuka - Y bien... que piensas?  
  
Shinji - Te ves... amm... ehh...  
  
Asuka - Dilo ya idiota!   
  
Shinji - (con mucho miedo) Te... te... ahhh... te ves hermosa  
  
A Asuka le empezaron a brillar los ojos, se puso MUY roja, y una dulce sonrisa aparecio en su boca, y aun que se veia linda, a Shinji le dio   
  
mucho miedo verla sonreir, y mas que le estuviera sonriendo a el. Shinji noto que empezo a ponerse roja Asuka, y se veia mas   
  
linda que nunca.   
  
Asuka - (aun roja) Y... que dices? Es este... cierto!?  
  
Shinji - (sonriendole) Si... es ese... te ves... amm... bueno pues...  
  
Asuka - (le sonrie de nuevo) Ok, entiendo, paguemos para q me empiece a arreglar.  
  
Shinji - Claro, vamonos.  
  
Cuando Asuka se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo dulce con Shinji, le dio miedo estar sintiendo algo por el, asi que... para   
  
quitarse la imagen de la cabeza de Shinji y ella decidio que lo mejor era...  
  
Asuka - Idiota, carga las bolsas por mi, me voy a lastimar las manos.   
  
Se dio la vuelta y lo dejo con las bolsas, pero... antes de salir de la tienda, volteo a ver a Shinji, y le volvio a sonreir,  
  
de una forma calida y bastante... extraña para su forma de ser.  
  
Ya iban camino a casa, Shinji cargando las bolsas, y Asuka cargando miles de pensamientos acerca de Shinji y ella, aun que...  
  
ya eran tantos q empezaba a molestarse.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Eran ya las 9 de la noche, Misato y Asuka ya estaban listas, Asuka ya no estaba tan molesta con Misato, despues de mucho   
  
pensar se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan malo salir con Shinji esa noche. Pero... habia estado tan ocupada pensando y   
  
arreglandose que nunca se puso a pensar acerca de como se veria Shinji, y si quedaria bien con su nuevo y hermoso vestido.  
  
Misato - Shinji, te falta mucho, tenemos que irnos ya!  
  
Asuka - Vamos tonto que se nos hace tar...  
  
Shinji salio de su cuarto, se veia... WOW! Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con una camisa de cuello de tortuga gris obscuro,   
  
se veia bastante bien, y a Asuka no le desagrado del todo.  
  
Asuka - ...de (tratando de regresar en si misma) Nos vamos ya, mientras mas pronto nos vamos, mas rapido regresamos, vamonos  
  
ya quieren. (se da la vuelta hacia la puerta, roja, y con una cara de enojada, pero aun con una sonrisa)  
  
Shinji - (con cara de travesura xq noto la actitud de Asuka) Vamonos ya, siento haber tardado tanto.  
  
Salen de la casa para tomar camino a la fiesta...   
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, espero les guste, me gustaria que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que mejore, todas esas  
  
cosas.  
  
Por el momento van apenas camino a la fiesta, como que hubo algo entre Asuka y Shinji, pero... Asuka dejara de ser orgullosa  
  
y aceptara el sentimiento? Shinji lograra dejar de ser tan... penoso?  
  
Espero poder subir el proximo capitulo pronto, por lo mientras, espero sus comentarios  
  
Ciao! 


	2. Capitulo 2 En la fiesta

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 2 - En la fiesta  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ya han llegado a la fiesta. Asuka aun no asimila bien la idea de estar en una fiesta, y menos cuando la "obligaron", pero le   
  
gustaba mucho como se veia, asi que... trato de no hacer tanto drama.  
  
Cuando llegaron, empezaron a sentar a cada quien en su mesa. Los 3 niños estaban en una misma mesa. Rei se veia muy linda,   
  
traia un vestido azul, largo, de cuello de tortuga, sin mangas, traia puestos unos guantes largos del mismo color del   
  
vestido, y unas zapatillas bastante lindas tambien. Se veia hermosa, pero se hubiera visto mucho mejor si hubiera dibujado en  
  
su rostro una sonrisa de vez en cuando.   
  
Asuka tambien se veia preciosa, traia el vestido que acababa de comprar el cabello se lo habia arreglado bastante lindo, lo   
  
levanto con una media cola, en todo el cabello se habia hecho caireles, en la media cola se habia amarrado un liston del  
  
mismo tono del vestido. Y se habia puesto un brillo en la boca que hacia que Shinji no parara de verla.   
  
Shinji - (sonrojado) Rei, te ves bastante linda.  
  
Rei - (volteandose con cara de indiferencia y sin reaccion alguna) Gracias  
  
Asuka - (roja y enojada) Es en lo unico que piensas verdad, pervertido... idiota!  
  
Shinji - (con miedo) No... Asuka, es que... yo, y pues... siento que estaba el ambiente tenso, queria pues...  
  
Asuka - Pues no quieras, recuerda que no sirves para nada. Ok?  
  
Shinji se dio cuenta de que Asuka se habia puesta MUY celosa, asi que trato de arreglarlo. Se levanto de la mesa...  
  
Shinji - Si me permiten un segundo, tengo algo que hacer.   
  
Se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar. Y se quedaron Asuka y Rei en la mesa, y empezo la discusion...  
  
Rei - Si te gusta tanto seria mejor que se lo dijeras y dejaras de hacer problemas tontos por tus celos.  
  
Asuka - (roja) De que hablas, ese tonto no me llama la atencion, seria demasiado buena para el, yo puedo estar con alguien   
  
mejor, alguien que no sea tonto, pervertido y ... (comieza a recordar a Shinji y las cosas que le gustan de el)...  
  
bueno y en determinado momento tu no tienes por que meterte en mi vida. Ah! Ya se que sucede... estas celosa por que  
  
soy mas bella y mejor piloto EVA que ustedes dos, cierto...  
  
Rei - (se levanta de la mesa) Deja de decir tonterias quieres, y trata de dejar de ser tan orgullosa y acepta que lo quieres,   
  
seria algo bueno para los dos... Adios...   
  
Mientras tanto... Shinji habia ido con la banda de la fiesta, tenia algo preparado para Asuka, queria saber de una vez por  
  
todas que era lo que sucedia entre ellos dos, y si ella se sentia como el cuando estaban juntos. Quiso pensar en una buena   
  
cancion, el plan era el siguiente: iba a pedir una cancion, iba a regresar a la mesa, y le pediria a Asuka que bailara con el  
  
y ahi el le preguntaria que sucede entre ellos dos. El plan era perfecto, pero... ¿que cancion? De pronto recordo... queria   
  
una cancion que fuera importante para el, no sabia los gustos de Asuka, pero esperaba que a ella le gustara. Habia planeado   
  
esto desde la casa, es por eso que se habia tardado tanto.   
  
Shinji - (dirigiendose al director de la banda) Podria hacerme un favor?  
  
Director - Claro que si.  
  
Shinji - Pueden tocar esta cancion (saco un cuaderno y se las dio al director)  
  
Director - Claro que si, enseguida la toco.  
  
Y comenzo a dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban sentados.  
  
El director hojeo el cuaderno, y ordeno que se tocara de inmediato. La cancion era "you don't see me"  
  
Shinji escucho que la cancion ya habia empezado, ironicamente, Asuka supo que cancion era, sabia que era una de las que mas   
  
le gustaba a Shinji, se levanto de la mesa y empezo a buscarlo, ¿una señal?  
  
Habia mucha gente, iba a ser imposible encontrarse.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
La cancion estaba empezando... pero... en que estaban pensando Shinji y Asuka mientras se estaban buscando con desesperacion?  
  
"This is the place where I sit"   
  
Asuka - Que es lo que sucede...  
  
"This is the part where"  
  
Asuka - Por que sigo pensando en el...  
  
"I love you too much"  
  
Asuka - Por que me puse celosa de Rei...  
  
"Is this as hard as it gets?"  
  
Asuka - Tendra razon Rei?  
  
"'Cause I'm getting tired"  
  
Asuka - Me gustaria decir lo que siento... pero...   
  
"Of pretending I'm tough"   
  
Asuka - Ash! Que tonta, pero si es solo un idiota!  
  
"I'm here if you want me"  
  
Asuka - Soy muy buena para el, aparte... que puede tener de lindo el...  
  
"I'm yours, you can hold me"  
  
Asuka - Solo que cuando sonrie se ve realmente tierno...  
  
"I'm empty and taken and"  
  
Asuka - Y que hoy se arreglo por que yo queria...  
  
"Tumbling and breakin'"   
  
Asuka - Y que me soporta todo...  
  
"'Cause you don't see me"  
  
Asuka - Por que no lo puedo encontrar?  
  
"And you don't need me"  
  
Asuka - Donde demonios se metio este idiota!  
  
"And you don't love me"  
  
Asuka - Shinji... donde estas?  
  
"The way I wish you would"  
  
Asuka - Shinji... tu me...  
  
"The way I know you could"  
  
Äsuka - ... no, no me puede gustar, o si?  
  
Asuka seguia buscando a Shinji por toda la fiesta... pero... parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra, lo que no sabian   
  
ninguno de los dos es que se habian cruzado miles de veces, pero por estar pensando en el otro no se daban cuenta, Shinji   
  
sabia que esta era su unica oportunidad, y la cancion estaba ya, y si terminaba, no tendria el valor para hacerlo... Donde  
  
esta?  
  
"I dream of worlds"  
  
Shinji - Ah... esperaba que tardaran un poco mas con la cancion.  
  
"Where you'd understand"  
  
Shinji - Que voy a hacer si no la encuentro...  
  
"And I dream a"  
  
Shinji - Como le voy a decir que me gusta?  
  
"Million sleepless nights"  
  
Shinji - Que me encanta como sonrie...  
  
"I dream of fire when"  
  
Shinji - Que hoy se ve...  
  
"You're touching my hand"  
  
Shinji - Preciosa...  
  
"But it twists into smoke"  
  
Shinji - Que quiero dejar este miedo...  
  
"When I turn on the light"  
  
Shinji - Dejar el miedo de no ser lo que quiere...  
  
"I'm speechless and faded"  
  
Shinji - Que quiero una oportunidad para estar con ella...  
  
"It's too complicated"  
  
Shinji - Para quererla...  
  
"Is this how the book ends,"  
  
Shinji - Protegerla...  
  
"Nothing but good friends?"  
  
Shinji - Para que sea mi mundo...  
  
"'Cause you don't see me"  
  
Shinji - Como pude enamorarme de ella?  
  
"And you don't need me"  
  
Shinji - Siempre me trata mal... pero...  
  
"And you don't love me"  
  
Shinji - Cuando es tierna conmigo simplemente...  
  
"The way I wish you would"  
  
Shinji - ... me encanta!  
  
La cancion esta por terminar... pero... de repente se ven, estan uno enfrente del otro, Asuka se pone roja, y Shinji no sabe  
  
ni que decir... Ninguno de los dos encuentran palabras.  
  
Asuka se acerca a el, pone una de sus manos en su hombro, y con la otra pone la de Shinji en su cintura, y se toman las manos  
  
que quedaban libres... Shinji se muere de la pena... y Asuka no puede ni levantar la mirada... por fin se encontraro pero...  
  
la cancion ya va a la mitad... Y entonces dejan de pensar las cosas para decirlas...  
  
"This is the place in my heart"  
  
Asuka - Shinji... te estaba buscando...  
  
Shinji - (rojo)... en verdad... por que?  
  
"This is the place where"  
  
Asuka - (sin saber que decir) ... pues... por que me dejaste sola en la mesa (pensando: por que no puedo decirlo?)  
  
Shinji - (confundido)... pero... te deje con Rei... emm... perdon Asuka.  
  
"I'm falling apart"  
  
Asuka - Eres un idiota... (se da cuenta de lo que dijo) Shinji... gracias...  
  
Shinji - Gracias por que?  
  
"Isn't this just where we met?"  
  
Asuka - Por haber venido conmigo, por ser mi pareja esta vez.  
  
Shinji - (MUY rojo) Ahh... no te preocupes, creeme, no me esta costando NADA de trabajo...  
  
"And is this the last chance"  
  
Asuka - Shinji...  
  
Shinji - Asuka...  
  
"That I'll ever get?"  
  
Asuka - (muerta por la curiosidad) Shinji... que es lo que quieres decirme...  
  
Shinji - Ahh.. emm... pues...   
  
"I wish I was lonely"  
  
Asuka - Idiota, por que nunca puedes decir una frase completa???  
  
Shinji - Asuka, cuando termine la cancion... podemos ir a afuera?  
  
"Instead of just only"  
  
Asuka - Ehh... pues... (que sucede, yo no titubeo) Para que idiota?  
  
Shinji - Algo que queiro decirte...  
  
"Crystal and see-through"  
  
Shinji - Oye... y solo quiero que sepas que... yo tambien te estaba buscando.  
  
Asuka - (sonrie y se sonroja y pone su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji)... oh  
  
"And not enough to you"  
  
Shinji - Y sabes algo... te ves hermosa hoy.  
  
"'Cause you don't see me"  
  
Asuka - Oye... sientes algo por Rei?  
  
Shinji - Tu bien sabes que no... por que preguntas?  
  
"And you don't need me"  
  
Asuka - Pues... por que si.  
  
"And you don't love me"  
  
Shinji - Estas disfrutando la fiesta?  
  
Asuka - Pues... misteriosamente... si?  
  
"The way I wish you would"  
  
Shinji - Asuka... tu...  
  
Asuka - Si Shinji...  
  
De repente... los dos se quedan callados, simplemente esperando a que hora termina la canción, Asuka con la cabeza en el  
  
hombro de Shinji, y Shinji, recargado sobre la cabeza de Asuka, esperando por una parte que la cancion nunca termine, pero  
  
por otra parte, impacientes los dos por ver que pasaria afuera, despues deque la cancion terminara...  
  
"'Cause you don't see me"  
  
"And you don't need me"  
  
"And you don't love me"  
  
"The way I wish you would"  
  
"The way I know you could"  
  
Shinji - Te ves hermosa...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	3. Capitulo 3 Vamos al balcon

)Ahh!!! Recibi unos cuantos reviews ultimamente, fui inmensamente feliz, pense que estaba volando mucho con el fanfic, pero  
  
a mi me gustaba, y ahora q se q a ustedes tambien, pues me inspiran a seguir. Espero les guste este 3er capitulo.   
  
Espero que tambien te guste a ti Erika.  
  
Besos...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 3 - Vamos al balcon  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
La cancion ha terminado, Shinji no sabe que hacer, si dejar de abrazarla y llevarla al lugar donde pensaba decirle todo, o si  
  
seguir abrazado a ella, esperando que ella no lo empujara, y que ese momento fuera para siempre.  
  
Asuka - (con una sonrisa) Bueno... la cancion se termino (aun que yo no queria), que es lo que querias decirme?  
  
Shinji - (rojito) Emm... ven, sigueme!  
  
Shinji la tomo de la mano, y comenzo a caminar hacia el balcon. La vista era hermosa, se veia todo el lugar, el cielo estaba  
  
despejado, una suave brisa pegaba en su piel, haciendo que Asuka sintiera frio, esos frios que te invitan a que alguien te   
  
abrace, q sientas ese calor inexplicable que logra que dejes de sentir el frio gracias al calor que siente gracias a la otra  
  
persona, era realmente el lugar perfecto para decirle a Asuka que era lo que sentia.   
  
Asuka no sabia que pensar, estaba agarrarda de la mano de Shinji, y sentia que el corazon le latia tan fuerte que iba a parar  
  
de latir en cualquier momento. Sentia esas inexplicables ganas de abrazar a alguien, de besarlo, de no dejarlo nunca ir, pero  
  
... aun con el miedo de que ella saliera lastimada al final, que despues de mucho tiempo... el dejara de quererla y la   
  
inexplicable magia que los estaba guiando hacia el balcon dejara de funcionar, convirtiendo lo que tenian en una costumbre y  
  
no en amor. Cuando tenia su mano entre las de el sentia que no podia pasar nada malo, que simplemente todos los problemas   
  
desaparecian, y lo unico que quedaba, lo unico que seguia vivo, lo unico que seguia funcionando... eran ellos.   
  
Shinji pensaba en mil cosas, en como decir que la queria, que deseaba que solo por una vez en su vida ella fuera amable con   
  
el, que esa sonrisa que no muy a menudo le mostraba fuera tan calida como la que tenia ahora. Que pudiera ir por la calle e   
  
ir sujetando su mano, sujetarla con tanta fuerza, pasion, con tanto amor, que pareciera que era ella la que lo mantenia vivo.  
  
Tenia miedo de que al decir lo que sintiera ella simplemente se riera, que le dijera una vez mas (como las incontables veces  
  
anteriores) que es un idiota, que como podia haber creido que ella le haria caso, que simplemente ella era muy perfecta para   
  
alguien tan ordinario y tonto como el.  
  
Pero entonces... las palabras empezaron a fluir de una manera casi inexplicable...  
  
Asuka - Bueno, despues de todo... que era lo que querias decirme?  
  
Shinji - Pues... yo... emm... quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero antes, quiero que me prometas algo  
  
Asuka - Si... que es?  
  
Shinji - Quiero que por primera vez me dejes terminar de hablar, y que por favor no te burles, que simplemente seas sincera  
  
con tus sentimientos, y que no intentes usar de escudo esa imagen fria y dura que tienes, y que me dejes saber que   
  
es lo que sucede, por favor?  
  
Asuka - (sin titubear ni un segundo) Claro  
  
Shinji - (sorprendido, REALMENTE sorprendido) En serio?  
  
Asuka - Si, claro que si, sere sincera. Ahora que si ya no quieres hablar tambien lo entendere.  
  
Shinji - No... no es eso, simplemente, pense... bueno, como sea...  
  
Asuka - Puedes comenzar ya? (sujeta la mano de Shinji con sus dos manos, y las aprieta, como si fuera lo que la salva de una   
  
terrible muerte)  
  
Shinji - (olvidandose de todo, incluso de Asuka, simplemente empezo a hablar) Pues... No se que sucede, a veces me pongo a  
  
pensar en que es lo que siento por ti. Si amor, odio. Muchas de las veces no lo sabia. A veces te odiaba por la forma   
  
en que me tratabas, no es lindo cuando alguien te insulta todo los dias. Pero despues, cuando ya decidi que te odio,   
  
apareces de la nada, y te ves tan linda, sonries y me robas el corazon de nuevo, y en ese momento dejo de odiarte   
  
para amarte. Hoy que fuimos de compras... wow! Nunca pense que fueras a salir y a mostrarme como te veias, siempre   
  
pense que era una persona mas en este planeta para ti. Que es lo que sucede? Como es que a veces puedes ser la   
  
persona mas detestable, y despues te conviertes en la persona mas importante para mi? Como logras robarme el corazon  
  
todos los dias, como logras hacer cambiar mi opinion despues de tanto pensar? Asuka, se que quiza a ti no te importe,  
  
pero... siempre que le busco un significado a esto que siento, a esas energias que corren por todo mi cuerpo cada vez  
  
que te veo, cuando intento no hacer importantes sonrisas que me regalas, miradas, inmediatamente logras que me   
  
enamore cada vez mas y mas de ti. Que todo lo que sienta, todo lo que me preocupe se vaya, y todo con tan solo una   
  
sonrisa. Cuando intento buscar una palabra para describir esto, solo encuentro esta... "te amo". No se que sientes   
  
por mi, no es indispensable para mi, pero lo que si me es indispensable es que sepas lo que siento por ti.   
  
... Asuka... te amo. Con todas tus manias, defectos y virtudes, aun que siempre me llames idiota, aun que siempre sea  
  
nada mas para ti que una persona mas. Pero para mi, eres mi todo, eres mi razon para seguir, el todos los dias   
  
despertar con una sola meta, lograr que me mires, que me notes, que me sonrias, que sea un poco importante en tu vida  
  
aun que no lo logre, pero... cuando imagino lo que seria para mi lograr llegar a tu mente, a tu corazon, es algo que  
  
me vuelve realmente feliz, aun que solo sea un sueño... Por que...  
  
En ese momento Asuka puso un dedo en la boca de Shinji, para que este dejara de hablar, y ella empezara a hablar...  
  
Asuka - (roja, sin saber como articular las palabras) Shinji, quiero yo tambien decirte muchas cosas, pero antes, quiero que   
  
me prometas algo... quiero que seas sincero conmigo... y que por favor... no me lastimes, cuidame, como si fuera la  
  
princesa que por fin encontro a su principe. Ash... he de sonar realmente tonta... pero bueno, tengo que decirlo yo  
  
tambien.  
  
Shinji... tengo miedo a lastimarte, soy una persona muy fria, muy dura, pero... de cierta manera tu tambien has   
  
logrado llegar a mi corazon. Aun que a veces seas medio idiota, pero... hay cosas de ti que me encantan. No puedo   
  
decirte que te amo, por que tengo miedo de decirlo, por que toda mi vida he intentado no demostrar sentimiento   
  
alguno, y ahora que tengo algo que hace que mi corazon lata rapido, simplemente no encuentro la forma de decirlo.  
  
Es definitivo y una realidad... no dire que te amo, no ahora, pero...   
  
Y en ese momento Asuka dejo de hablar, solto la mano de Shinji, se puso frente a el. Con su mano izquierda tomo la derecha de  
  
el, y con la otra mano agarro la mano izquierda de Shinji y la puso en su mejilla, la mano derecha la puso alrededor de su   
  
cintura, el al sentir la cintura de Asuka la jalo hacia el. Una vez que quedaron frente a frente, y lo unico que podian ver  
  
eran los ojos del otro...  
  
Asuka - Shinji...  
  
Asuka acerco su cara un poco mas, tanto que podia sentir la respiracion de Shinji....  
  
Asuka - Shinji... cierra los ojos... idiota (con una sonrisa tierna, intentando hacer que reelmplazar un amor con un idiota)  
  
Shinji cerro los ojos, Asuka beso la punta de la nariz de Shinji. Y despues beso tiernamente los labios de Shinji, era uno de  
  
de esos besos donde parece que dejas ir la vida por ese beso. Shinji apreto un poco mas la mano de Asuka, y la acerco un poco  
  
mas a ella. Fue un beso muy tierno, algo que Shinji deseaba desde el fondo de su corazon. Shinji nunca quito la mano de la   
  
mejilla de Asuka, le parecia tierno que conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la mejilla de Asuka se calentaba, aun que tenia los   
  
ojos cerrados sabia que se estaba poniendo roja, y era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella, su cara cuando se ponia   
  
roja, le parecia indefensa, tierna, pensaba que era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podia protegerla.  
  
Despues de un largo beso, se separaron, se tomaron la mano, y regresaron a la fiesta. No podian parar de sonreir, y aun que  
  
no se habia aclarado nada, pues... se podia interpretar. Aun tenian que hablar, pero por el momento, los dos eran felices,   
  
de cierta forma, esa fiesta habia sido como su cuento de hadas, y aun no terminaba, asi que hasta no terminar, no se acabaria  
  
el encanto. Siempre habria un mañana para hablar, aclarar las cosas.   
  
Shinji sentia miedo a que despues de esa noche Asuka volviera a ser grosera y altanera, y Asuka temia a que volviera a tratar  
  
mal a Shinji por su estupida idea de ser fuerte, etc.  
  
La noche aun no termina, siempre existe un mañana...  
  
Ya han dado las 3 de la mañana, Misato se acerca a Shinji y a Asuka...  
  
Misato - Al parecer se divirtieron, verdad Asuka...  
  
Asuka - (molesta) Si, (voltea a ver a Shinji)... bastante.  
  
Shinji - (sonrojado y con pena, aun tomados de la mano)... bastante.  
  
Misato - Bueno... ya vamonos niños (y se adelanta)  
  
Shinji - Asuka, te parece si mañana salimos a dar un paseo y terminamos lo que estabamos platicando.  
  
Asuka - Si... claro que si...  
  
Y salen del salon de fiestas.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo, me parece... lindisimo, pero bueno, aqui no termina, aun tienen que hablar, que sucedera  
  
cuando el cuento de hadas termine y regrese la realidad? Sera capaz Asuka de aceptar ese sentimiento aun que signifique   
  
renunciar a sus ideologias?  
  
Shinji... esta vez no se vio tan idiota, me gusto la actitud, y a ustedes...  
  
Bueno, espero poner pronto el 4o capitulo...  
  
Ahh Kawaii!!!!  
  
Los quiero nenes, gracias por ayudarme a seguir con esto, y a mis 2 hermanitas las adoro...  
  
Besos!!! 


	4. Capitulo 4 Es mejor asi

Wow! Esta teniendo exito esto, me encanta! Me gusta mucho por que todas mis personas mas especiales estan a mi lado, apoyando  
  
mi super locura de escribir. Asi que...  
  
Gracias por ser mi apoyo mas importante. Tambien quiero decir que han sido pieza importante de esto todas las personas que   
  
han estado dejando sus comentarios.   
  
Paso algo muy extraño, una chava leyo el fanfic, se llama igual que yo, y esta estudiando lo mismo que yo... extraño no?  
  
Bueno, basta, regresemos al tema importante, aqui tienen el 4o capitulo, espero les guste.   
  
Besos...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 4 - Es mejor asi...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Han llegado ya a la casa. Misato no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se fue a dormir, y se puso la pijama ya casi dormida.   
  
Pero Shinji y Asuka estaban algo... raros.  
  
Asuka ya no podia ver a los ojos a Shinji, sabia que era lo que habia hecho, y sabia que hasta cierto punto habia demostrado  
  
debilidad, cosa imperdonable para ella. Tenia miedo de que lo pudiera usar en su contra, aunque tambien sabia que Shinji no   
  
lo haria nunca, por todo lo que dijo. Intento recobrar esa actitud fria y dura que tenia con Shinji, pero... simplemente,   
  
cada vez que iba a insultarlo, recordaba ese beso, y se empezaba a poner roja, sonreia, y no podia. Shinji se daba cuenta de  
  
esto perfectamente, y le daba aun mas miedo. Y cada vez que pensaba en que iba a tener que hablar con el, simplemente le daba  
  
un terrible escalofrio, cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza.  
  
Shinji simplemente no sabia que pensar. Aun estaba pensando en ese beso. No sabia como ni en que momento lo habia logrado,   
  
pero por fin habia logrado eso que tanto soño, un buen beso, no uno de juego. Uno donde se sintiera amor de las dos partes,   
  
que no se sintiera ese indescriptible miedo al seguro rechazo de Asuka. Pero... sabia que Asuka no estaba muy bien. Sabia lo   
  
que significaba para ella el no decir nada, el ser fuerte y no dejar salir sentimiento alguno. Pero tambien sabia que el   
  
estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en todo lo que podia, y hacerla saber una vez mas que el la quiere como es, aun que sea fria y   
  
dura con el casi todo el tiempo, pero asi le gusta a el, y asi es como la quiere.  
  
Shinji se mete a su habitacion, y con todas las luces apagadas, se tira en la cama, viendo el techo, escuchando musica.   
  
Pensaba en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. En realidad, no podia llegar a ningun pensamiento concreto, pero sabia que estaba  
  
pensando en Asuka.   
  
Las pilas de su discman se terminaron. Iba a ir por unas nuevas a la despensa. Pero cual fue la sorpresa, encontro a Asuka   
  
sentada frente a la ventana. Estaba escuchando como se le cortaba la respiracion, como cuando quieres llorar, pero   
  
simplemente no puedes, ese era el sonido. Queria acercarse a ella, pero... no sabia como.  
  
Asuka - Ya te escuche, deja de tratar de buscar una tonta razon, ok?  
  
Asuka se habia puesto ya la pijama, se veia muy linda con el vestido, pero tambien le parecio tierno verla con la camisa que   
  
utilizaba para dormir.   
  
Shinji decidio acercarse lentamente, pero con pasos firmes, para que ella supiera que esta vez ya no sentia el miedo que   
  
otras veces sentia.  
  
Shinji - Jajaja, lo siento, habia salido por unas pilas nuevas y te encontre sentada ahi, que sucede, estas esperando el   
  
amanecer?  
  
Asuka - Si... entre otras cosas.  
  
Shinji - Otras cosas?  
  
Asuka - Si, una respuesta a mis preguntas, mis sentimientos, algo que me haga la vida facila ahora que tengo que aceptar que  
  
siento, y que tengo que aprender a vivir con eso.  
  
Shinji - Quieres que aclaremos las cosas para ver si te sientes mejor?  
  
Asuka - (con MUCHO miedo, pero sin apartar la vista del cielo) Si... claro  
  
Shinji - Asuka, que es lo que sientes? Por que estas asi?  
  
Asuka - (con los ojos algo llorosos) Que siento... miedo. Por que estoy asi, estoy realmente apanicada por el hecho de que   
  
demostre sentimientos, que en determinado momento deje mi guardia abajo, y te deje entrar. Tengo mucho miedo a que   
  
me lastimes, puedo ser una mujer fria y dura, pero por dentro soy realmente fragil, aun que es algo que no quiero   
  
aceptar.  
  
Shinji - Asuka... te entiendo, yo tambien tengo miedo, pero... creo tener la respuesta para que TU te sientas mejor. Quieres   
  
que dejemos esto por la paz? Imaginar que no sucedio nada?  
  
Shinji estaba deshecho, sabia que ahora la tenia, pero que por esto podria perderla, pero seria feliz por que ella estaria   
  
bien.  
  
Ella decidio tan solo decir si con la cabeza, pero... sentia una enorme tristeza, pero... en ese momento creyo que lo mas  
  
importante era ser la persona que siempre fue.  
  
Shinji - Ok... entiendo, puedo quedarme a ver el amanecer contigo.  
  
Asuka simplemente se acerco a el, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y se quedaron hasta el amanecer.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Este capitulo es realmente corto, pero necesitabamos poner un poco de dificultad otra vez, no lo creen, saben que es lo   
  
bueno, el capitulo 5 lo subire mas pronto de lo que creen.   
  
Los quiero nenes! A todos mis nenes! 


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Un regalo?

Ven, lo dije, el capitulo 5 sera rapido en llegar...   
  
Aqui lo tienen, espero les guste  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Capitulo 5 - ¿Un regalo?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ya nada ha sucedido, desde ese amanecer hasta el proximo lunes (aclaro, la fiesta fue un viernes), Asuka evito a Shinji.   
  
Ahora ya estan en la escuela, e incluso asi, Asuka se levanto aun mas temprano, para no tener que ver a Shinji, y tratar de  
  
cambiar su decision y estar al lado de Shinji.  
  
Shinji se levanto, aun triste, pero... intento que su vida siguiera.  
  
Shinji - (pensando) Espero ella este bien... espero poder verla, aun que sea de lejos. La extraño... Que tonto, pero... es   
  
cierto... la extraño... Total, ya se me hizo un poco tarde, debo irme ya y dejar de pensar tonterias.  
  
Desayuno y emprendio el camino a la escuela.  
  
En el camino encontro una tienda, y entonces penso en un nuevo plan, la tienda era una tienda de joyeria. Y a lo lejos   
  
alcanzo a ver un collar hermoso, y entonces recordo que en la fiesta, Asuka se veia hermosa, pero no recuerda haber visto   
  
algo adornando su cuello. Decidio comprarlo, y le pido a la señora que antes de envolverlo, le pidio un pedazo de papel. El  
  
collar era la cadena, y de ella colgaba un corazon, uno de esos donde metes fotos dentro. No era enorme, pero lo suficiente   
  
para lograr meter un papel dentro de el.  
  
En el papel escribio lo siguiente...  
  
"Nos vemos en el parque a las 8 pm"  
  
Lo puso dentro del corazon esperando que se le ocurriera a Asuka abrirlo. Y la señora puso el corazon en una caja plateada y  
  
le puso un liston negro super lindo. Shinji le pago y se fue. Estaba pensando en que hacer, necesitaba hacerlo discretamente,  
  
y logicamente no podia pedir ayuda, a Asuka le molestaria mucho eso. Decidio dejarlo en su locker, siempre antes de irse deja  
  
las cosas que no utiliza y se lleva lo que necesita. Asi que lo dejo dentro en cuanto llego a clases (como hizo para abrirlo,  
  
es un misterio, pero la cosa es que lo logro), y corrio a sus clases para que pudiera entrar y no perder mas tiempo.  
  
El dia termino, Asuka iba con Hikari hacia los lockers para sacar sus cosas. La sorpresa fue esta. Asuka encontro una caja   
  
dentro del locker (sigo sin saber como lo logro), se puso rojita, desando fuera Shinji el que lo dejo. Asuka sabia que le  
  
gustaba a muchos niños de la escuela, muchos ya le habian dado regalos, pero... pero este regalo no tenia nombre, asi que   
  
dejo volar su imaginacion, y desaba que fuera Shinji el que se lo habia dado. Lo abrio, vio el corazon... pero no habia   
  
nombre. Cerro la caja sin siquiera ponerse el collar, y decidio salir de la escuela lo mas pronto posible para llegar a casa  
  
y no tener que enfrentar a Shinji. Se despidio de Hikari, y se fue.  
  
Asuka - (pensando) Habra sido Shinji el que dejo el regalo... claro que no, no es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer una  
  
cosa asi... simplemente no es su estilo. Debe haber sido cualquier otro idiota de la escuela. Es muy lindo el dije,   
  
pero... no se, no siento las ganas de siquiera verlo, el saber que no es de Shinji hace que no me den ganas siquiera   
  
de verlo.  
  
Asuka sostenia el regalo en la mano, no queria guardarlo, pero tampoco queria volver a abrirlo. Ironias de la vida, no lo   
  
creen?  
  
Llego a casa Asuka, la sorpresa fue que... encontro a Shinji sentado en la sala junto con Misato.   
  
Shinji - Hola... como te fue?  
  
Misato - Wow!!! Que llevas en la mano... regalo de algun admirador?  
  
Asuka - Ash, dejame en paz, a ti no te importa, no? Aparte, que haces aqui... por que no estas trabajando, floja!  
  
Misato - Pues, en realidad no se que fue lo que sucedio, pero pues... tengo el dia libre, y decidi descansar... sigo muy   
  
cansada de la fiesta. Jajajaja!  
  
Misato estaba sostendiendo una cerveza en la mano (como de costumbre) y habia estado platicando con Shinji de la escuela, sin  
  
embargo nunca menciono nada del detalle.  
  
Misato - Bueno, y que es lo que llevas en esa caja?  
  
Asuka - Es un collar, lo dejaron en mi locker, pero no se ni a que hora ni quien fue. (prenguntando con ilusion a Shinji) No   
  
fuiste tu?  
  
Shinji - Emm... yo... pues...   
  
Asuka - Me lo imagine, sabia que no podias haber sido tu. Total, no tengo ganas de estar aqui. Voy a salir.   
  
Shinji no sabia si habia leido el corazon o no, pero bueno, de todos modos decidio ir al parque. Queria saber si Asuka seria  
  
capaz de dejar sus ideologias y dejar que lo que tenian sucediera.  
  
Asuka se fue a su habitacion, y ahi empezo a ver la caja. Tenia miedo de abrirla, ahora que sabia que no era de Shinji, le   
  
daba mas miedo aun, ya que alguien mas estaba enamorado de ella, y ella simplemente pensaba en Shinji. Para tratar de   
  
despejarse decidio tomar una siesta. Eran las 5 de la tarde, creia que si despertaba a las 7.45 y comenzaba a hacer tarea  
  
seria tiempo suficiente para mantenerse ocupada, y no tener que pensar en "tonterias"  
  
Dieron las 7.45 y Asuka desperto. Habia dejadon todas sus cosas sobre una mesa, libros, cuadernos, y la caja encima de todo   
  
esto. Comenzo a arreglar las cosas y empezo con la tarea de Matematicas.   
  
Dieron las 8, Shinji estaba en el Parque, y no sabia si llegaria o no. No sabia cuanto tiempo esperar, pero... simplemente no  
  
sabia.  
  
Hacia las 8.20 Asuka termino la primera de sus tareas, estaba guardando sus libros, y sin querer, se cayo la caja, y salio   
  
volando el dije (recordemos que Asuka abrio la caja, mas no la cerro de nuevo), choco con la puerta y se abrio. Asuka vio un  
  
papel salir da ahi. Lo abrio... este decia:   
  
"Nos vemos en el parque a las 8 pm"  
  
Eran ya casi las 8.30, no habia forma de que la persona que diera este regalo siguiera ahi, pero aun asi decidio correr   
  
hacia el parque.   
  
Shinji ya venia de regreso, interpreto que Asuka no queria en verdad saber nada mas de el, y se haria a la idea, y lograria   
  
vivir con ella.  
  
Asuka corria y pensaba en mil cosas al mismo tiempo, nunca se fijo por donde iba. En el camino de regreso de Shinji y el   
  
camino de ida de Asuka, el destino los unio. shinji iba caminando con la mirada al suelo, y Asuka iba corriendo tan   
  
instintivamente que no se fijaba por donde iba. Ellos dos chocaron...  
  
Asuka - Aay idiota! Me tiraste, fijate por donde... (levanto la vista) ... Shinji?  
  
Shinji - Que paso Asuka, a donde vas con tanta prisa?  
  
Asuka - Tengo que... (interrumpe Shinji)  
  
Shinji - Tienes que verme en el parque a las 8?  
  
Asuka - (aun alterada pro haber corrido tanto y por el choque)... Si... tengo que ver a alguien a las 8 en el parque!  
  
Shinji - (viendo que Asuka estaba algo distraida y para molestarla un poco) A si... wow! Y a quien si se puede saber.  
  
Asuka - (ya mucho mas tranquila) Pues no lo se, fue un regalo, no traia nombre, pero...  
  
Shinji - Traia una nota dentro del corazon cierto?  
  
Asuka - Si... dentro del...   
  
Entonces, Asuka entendio. Si habia sido Shinji, ella interpreto que no era el, sin embargo... nunca lo dejo terminar de   
  
hablar. Se enojo muchisimo y le solto un golpe a Shinji...  
  
Asuka - (con los ojos MUY llorosos) Eres un idiota!!!   
  
Y entonces corrio a sus brazos y lo abrazo...  
  
Asuka - (llorando ya) ERES UN IDIOTA! En verdad deseaba que fueras tu! IDIOTA.  
  
Shinji la abrazo, sonrio, la volteo a ver, y noto que estaba llorando. Asuka se molesto muchisimo, se limpio la cara y se fue  
  
corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Pero Shinji perdio por un momento la idea del lugar, y la perdio de vista.   
  
Se desespero un poco y se fue a casa...  
  
Asuka, despues de mucho tiempo de estar vagando por la ciudad regreso tambien al departamento. Entro a la casa y se quedo un   
  
rato sentada de nuevo en la ventana. Aun que bien sabia que esta vez... Shinji no llegaria con algun pretexto, y menos con  
  
la forma en la que lo habia tratado...  
  
Asuka - (susurrando) Shinji... ahhh! Shinji!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ok, el dia de hoy estoy inspirada, se que estoy siendo un poco maldita.  
  
Creo que Asuka dio un cambio radical, se que no es normal imaginar a Asuka llorando, pero... todos sabemos lo doloroso que   
  
puede llegar a ser el amor, asi que se le pasa... no? (Quien no este de acuerdo, acepto criticas!)  
  
No se aun si ya va a terminar o no, pero... prefiero que sea sorpresa, incluso para mi.  
  
Besos! 


	6. Capitulo 6 Antes y despues de dormir

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 6: Antes y despues de dormir  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Asuka ha llegado ya a la casa, y lleva ya mucho tiempo viendo la ventana, piensa acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido.  
  
Sabia que muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera Shinji, pero despues de hacerse a la idea es bastante dificil dejar de  
  
pensar en estas cosas.  
  
Decidio que lo mejor era ya ir a dormir, habia sido un dia bastante dificil, al otro dia habia clases, y logicamente  
  
no habia hecho nada, aparte de que no podia dejar de pensar en el.  
  
Asuka sabia que lo que habia hecho Shinji habia sido un MUY buen detalle, pero... como que fue tan de sorpresa que  
  
lo unico que penso hacer fue actuar como actuo, actuar como siempre.  
  
Asuka - (pensando mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto) Debi haber hecho algo mas lindo, decirle que lo queria, algo,  
  
tan siquiera agradecer por el detalle. Pero...  
  
En cuanto abrio la puerta noto que habia alguien y sintio una horrible sensacion de desesperacion, angustia y miedo.  
  
Asuka - (con voz temblorosa) Quien... quien esta ahi?  
  
Sabia que no pudia se cualquier persona, y sabia tambien que era Shinji, pero como que no lo podia creer.  
  
Shinji - (preocupado) Soy yo... estas bien?  
  
Asuka - (apenada) Si... lamento haberte golpeado.  
  
Shinji - Solamente pense que te gustaria el detalle, cuando lo vi me gusto, y recorde que el dia de la fiesta no  
  
llevabas nada puesto en el cuello.  
  
Asuka - (roja) Si... es muy bello. Shinji, tambien lamento haberte hecho esperar, y no haber llegado.  
  
Shinji - Lo se, no te preocupes, sabia que no querrias ir.  
  
Asuka - No... no es eso, es que... nunca se me ocurrio abrirlo, mientras hacia la tarea se cayo y se abrio, y  
  
encontre la nota. No es que no quisiera ir, simplemente no sabia que alguiene estaria ahi esperandome.  
  
Shinji - Si... no te preocupes, supongo que tuve la idea de una ultima oportunidad.  
  
Asuka - Una ultima oportunidad? Por que?  
  
Shinji - Pues no lo se, te extrañaba mucho, no podia dejar de pensar en ti...  
  
Asuka - Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando aqui?  
  
Shinji - Mas de una hora, estaba esperandote.  
  
Asuka - Para que?  
  
Shinji se agacho y saco un ramo de flores, eran tulipanes blancos, muy hermosos.  
  
Shinji - Pase a comprarlos antes de llegar a casa, supuse que te gustarian, es para pedirte una disculpa por todo.  
  
Asuka - (triste) Ah... gracias. Te arrepientes?  
  
Shinji - Si, de algunas cosas.  
  
Asuka - Como que?  
  
Shinji - Como haber dejado que te fueras de mi lado, que simplemente te dejara dar la vuelta y no peleara por ti. Supongo que  
  
el miedo me volvio a invadir, preferia que estuvieras bien con tus ideas, aun que esto significara dejar ir a la   
  
persona que mas quiero.  
  
Asuka - (confundida, pero con una sonrisa) Asi que... aun me quieres?   
  
Shinji - Claro que si, no es facil dejar de amar a alguien, aun que esta persona se divierta diciendote idiota.  
  
Asuka - (apenada, pero... contenta) Jejeje.  
  
Shinji - Debes descansar ya, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.  
  
Shinji estaba sentando en la cama, y en cuento termino de decir Shinji lo de la escuela, ella se sento junto a el en la cama.  
  
Asuka - Ah... claro... bueno... hasta maña...  
  
Shinji se levanto y se dio la vuelta...  
  
Shinji - Si Asuka, hasta mañana.  
  
Asuka se quedo algo sacada de onda, pero hasta cierto punto entendio la actitud de Shinji. Se acosto, y debido a que habia   
  
estado llorando toda la noche que estuvo en la ventana, se durmio bastante rapido.  
  
Hacia media noche Shinji entro a la habitacion de Asuka, la vio durmiendo, se veia lindisima, le daba muchisima ternura a   
  
Shinji. Se le ocurro hablarle mientras dormia, a ver si asi no olvidaba estas palabras...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... pase lo que pase... te amo.  
  
Asuka - (profundamente dormida y arrastrando la voz) Yo tambien... Shinji.  
  
Shinji se inclino para alcanzar el rostro de Asuka y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, tratando de hacerlo lo mas suave y   
  
tierno posible para que esta no desperatara.  
  
Shinji - Descansa...  
  
Y salio del cuarto...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Se que tarde algo escribiendo este capitulo, espero les guste, ahorita voy a empezar el proximo capitulo, las ideas estan  
  
saliendo solitas.   
  
Esta semana regrese a la universidad (soy ingeniera cibernetica!!!!) Asi que no creo tener mucho tiempo, pero intentare   
  
subir capitulos de una forma seguida.  
  
Los quiero...  
  
Besos 


	7. Capitulo 7 Flores de sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 7 - Flores de sakura  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ya es viernes, las cosas siguen medio confusas entre Asuka y Shinji, Asuka tiene muchas ganas de estar con Shinji, platicar,  
  
salir, cualquier cosa, queria estar con el, hicieran lo que hicieran.  
  
Ya es hora de salida en la escuela. Asuka tenia planeado ir a el departamento de Misato, y estar ahi en la casa, tirada en su  
  
cuarto, como habia estado haciendo desde el ultimo dia que platicaron. Asi que pasaba todas las tardes, tirada en su cama,   
  
viendo el corazon que Shinji le habia regalado, esperando que llegara y le dijera algo.  
  
No recordaba nada de lo que le habia dicho Shinji a la medi a noche de ese dia. Quiza tambien era por eso por lo que estaba  
  
tan triste, penso que Shinji simplemente se habia dado la vuelta, y que no le importaba lo que ella sentia...  
  
Asuka - (pensando) ... pero... como le va a importar lo que siento si no se lo digo?  
  
(en voz alta) Shinji...  
  
Shinji estaba atras de ella, tambien habia salido ya de clases, y tambien pensaba ir a casa, a descansar un rato. No se habia  
  
dado cuenta de que iban caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, pero ninguno se habia dado cuenta.   
  
Shinji - (confundido voltea hacia enfrente) Mande?  
  
Asuka - (asustada y apenada) Ay! Idiota! Por que me estas siguiendo? Que no puedes ir por otra parte.   
  
Shinji - Lo siento, lo siento mucho... no me habia dado cuenta que... que pues...que ibas delante de mi.   
  
Asuka - Tienes algo que hacer? Ultimamente me he sentido algo triste, me gustaria salir hoy, y a vista que eres el unico que  
  
podria salir, pues... te toca consentirme, asi que... piensa en algo, que me estoy aburriendo de estar aqui parada...  
  
Apurate tonto... que vamos a hacer?  
  
Shinji - (con una sonrisa) ... ven... sigueme!  
  
Shinji la tomo de la mano, y empezo a correr por la calle, hacia un lugar que Asuka no conocia...  
  
Asuka - (roja por que Shinji tomaba su mano) Idiota! A donde vamos?  
  
Shinji - TU... tu solo sigueme! (y aprieta mas fuerte su mano, sintiendose feliz de nuevo)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Antes de entrar a el lugar que eligio Shinji, este le tapa los ojos. Asuka decide aceptar la sorpresa de una forma mas tierna  
  
por que queria estar con Shinji.  
  
Shinji, como usualmente estaba deprimido por la forma en la que lo trataba Asuka, este decidio buscar un buen lugar para   
  
estar solo. Encontro de una forma casi inexplicable un campo de arboles de flores de sakura.  
  
Entraron a este campo, Asuka nunca habia estado en un campo de sakura. Shinji le destapo los ojos, y Asuka no podia creer que  
  
Shinji conociera un lugar asi, y que lo haya compartido con ella...  
  
Asuka - Shinji... esto es hermoso! Se ve super lindo! Como lo encontraste?  
  
Shinji - Kaji me ayudo, le gustan estas cosas, y se encargaba de este lugar, yo vengo cuando necesito estar solo, y estar   
  
tranquilo. Te gusta?  
  
Asuka - (con una hermosa sonrisa) Es... ES HERMOSO!  
  
Shinji - (rojito por que vi su sonrisa) Me da gusto, hacia mucho no te veia sonreir, te ves linda.  
  
Mientras Shinji veia su sonrisa, le entro la curiosidad por saber si traia puesto el corazon, sabia que se le iba a ver   
  
lindo, pero... no se lo habia visto, no habia puesto atencion en ese detalle hasta ese momento.  
  
Shinji - (con miedo) Se... se te ve... se ve bastante lindo el corazon...  
  
Asuka - (apenada, y algo triste por lo que sucedio) Si... bastante lindo.  
  
Shinji - Oye... ese dia a la media noche... lo siento mucho.  
  
Asuka - A la media noche... que paso?  
  
Shinji - (con mucho miedo) No... no... nada  
  
Asuka - Pues... ojala no hayas hecho alguna tonteria eh, idiota.  
  
Shinji penso que habia notado, pues... no habia contestado cualquier cosa. No sabia que pensar, asi que... decidio preguntar   
  
ahora que Asuka no recuerda, y que le habia dicho que que tambien lo amaba.  
  
SHinji quedo un rato con la vista perdida, Asuka no se habia dado cuenta hasta que termino de ver el lugar, una vez que   
  
regreso a la realidad, se sentia feliz, por un momento se le olvido de que estaba triste.  
  
Shinji - (apenado y con mucho miedo) Asuka... que sientes por mi?  
  
Asuka - (confundida por la pregunta) Por que lo preguntas?  
  
Shinji - El ultimo dia que platicamos, pues... regrese a tu cuarto a la media noche, te dije que te amaba, y contestaste algo  
  
pero... es verdad?  
  
Asuka - Quieres saber si te amo o no, cierto?  
  
Shinji - (con mucho MUCHO miedo) Te molestaria contestarme, cierto?  
  
Asuka - Shinji, han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente, te extrañe tambien mucho, pero... me daba miedo decir algo, ahora sabes  
  
que siento, que puedo ser debil...  
  
Shinji - Asuka, sentir no es ser debil, al contrario, es saber que puedes sentir algo por alguien mas, y no solo por ti.  
  
Asuka - ... pero Shinji, y todo lo que pienso, todo lo que se? Que con eso? Tengo miedo de que me lastimes...  
  
Shinji - Asuka, veme a los ojos, yo NUNCA te voy a lastimar, no te prometo que las cosas funcionaran, pero... quiero que nos  
  
demos la oportunidad, pero... no... perdon por hablar, bueno, jajaja, bueno, entonces???  
  
Asuka - Yo... Shinji... ahh!! Eres un idiota, me haces muy dificil todo esto. Pero...   
  
Shinji - Entiendo que sea dificil, no te preocupes, te presiono, esperare tu respuesta cuanto tiempo quieras, cuanto tiempo  
  
necesites. Platiquemos de otra cosa...  
  
Comenzaron a platicar de mil cosas, recordaron que debian regrsar a la casa, llevaban ya toda la tarde ahi, y estaba   
  
anocheciendo ya. Asuka ya estaba mas tranquila, asi que Shinji decidio que era hora de regresar...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... es hora de regresar, ya es tarde, no avisamos que saldriamos, y... Misato debe estar preocupada...  
  
Asuka - Si... vamonos  
  
Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa. Casi al salir del campo, soplo un fuerte viento, Shinji estaba viendo a Asuka, el  
  
viento hizo que el cabello de Asuka se alborotara. Y los petalos volaron a su alrededor. Una vez que terminara el viento de   
  
soplar, Asuka comenzo a acomodarse el cabello de nuevo. Asuka se habia quedado quieta viendo los petalos, Shinji la veia   
  
con una mirada tan tierna, tan de amor... Se acerco lentamente a ella. Asuka noto esto, y no se movio, no queria, pero...  
  
tenia mucho miedo.   
  
Shinji - Asuka...puedo besarte?  
  
Se seguia acercando a ella, la tomo por la cintura, la acerco a el, vio el corazon y lo tomo con la otra mano, y le dijo...  
  
Shinji - Esto... es como si te hubiera entregado mi corazon.   
  
Solto el corazon y acaricio su mejilla, Asuka empezo a temblar, pero... no se quito, y solo cerro los ojos. Shinji volvio a   
  
besarla, pero esa vez el tomo la iniciativa, se sentia muy feliz, esta vez no tenia miedo, y se entrego al 100.   
  
Despues de un buen rato dijo...  
  
Asuka - Shinji.... ya... ya tenemos que irnos...  
  
Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, pero esta vez Asuka no corrio, y esta vez Shinji no la perdio, simplemente iban   
  
agarrados de la mano, con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Han llegado a la casa ya. Misato estaba preocupada...  
  
Misato - Donde estaban? No les costaba nada avisarme. Bueno, hagan lo que quieran (bosteza) yo ya me voy a dormir.   
  
Hasta mañana  
  
Asuka y Shinji - Hasta mañana...  
  
Shinji y Asuka se dirigian a su cuarto, cada uno al suyo. Asuka abrio la puerta, y Shinji estaba esperando a que ella entrara  
  
para entrar el.   
  
Asuka ya habia empezado a entrar, se detuvo y comenzo a pensar...  
  
Asuka - (pensando) No puedo tener miedo toda la vida... Debo decirlo ahora, asi podre quitarme un peso de encima...  
  
Se dio la vuelta... vio a los ojos a Shinji y dijo...  
  
Asuka - Shinji... si... yo tambien te amo.  
  
Y corrio a sus brazos, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y una vez que Shinji la bajo (la levanto al correr y abrazarlo),   
  
Asuka lo vio a los ojos, cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus labios la guiaran a los de el. Y se besaron...  
  
Asuka - Hasta mañana... idiota!  
  
Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, y por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo... pudo dormir de nuevo.   
  
Shinji toco a la puerta enseguida, abrio, y sin ni siquiera terminar de abrir la puerta dijo...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... que somos?  
  
Asuka - No lo se...  
  
Shinji - Debo dejarte ir de nuevo?  
  
Asuka - (decidida) No.  
  
Shinji - Te gustaria tomar un cafe conmigo mañana?  
  
Asuka - (emocionada) Si, me encantaria...  
  
Shinji - Hasta mañana  
  
Asuka - Hasta mañana  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ok, el capitulo termino, es lindo no lo creen, me inspire bastante, espero que les guste.   
  
Ahh!!! kawaii!!!!!!  
  
Lindo capitulo, no lo creen?  
  
No creo que falten muchos capitulos para terminar, pero aun tengo que decir un par de cosas.  
  
Siempre es lindo cuando puedes escribir lo que te gustaria que te pasara, no lo creen? Y es mas lindo cuando hay gente que te  
  
apoya.  
  
Arlene, Erika, Cesar, Giordan y Joel. Muchas Gracias por TODO su apoyo.  
  
Sakurafer, RedShadow64 y Dark-Tsubasa, gracias tambien por todos sus reviews. Ya no he sabido de ustedes, pero espero que les este   
  
gustando tambien.  
  
Los quiero muchisimo   
  
Besos... 


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Un cafe?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 8 - ¿Un cafe?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Quedaron en ir a un cafe, habia mucho que hablar, pero... como hablar algo tan profundo, que puedes decir una vez que ya se dijo todo? Ahora que es tan dificil volver a ver a alguien a los ojos. Es bastante penoso tratar de ver a alguien que ya sabe que es lo que sientes, no? Que sabe cual es tu parte debil por mas que quisieras ocultarlo.  
  
Ya estan en un cafe, es lindo, es de esos cafes todos rusticos, super chido, con velas, musica, todo. Asuka llevaba un lindo vestido azul, y shinji va con sus pantalones de mezclilla y un sweater de tortuga, se veian bastante lindos juntos.  
  
Ya sentados en una mesa, como empezar la conversacion?  
  
Shinji - (con miedo) Asuka... estas bien?  
  
Asuka - Claro que si tonto, por que no habria de estarlo?  
  
Shinji - Supongo la situacion es bastante dificil, no?  
  
Asuka - Y... que tal va tu vida?  
  
Shinji - Bastante bien, me siento... bien  
  
Asuka - Ah... ok?  
  
Se acerca el mesero y les dice...  
  
Mesero - Que van a ordenar?  
  
Shinji - Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate, por favor. Y tu Asuka?  
  
Asuka - Ah... lo mismo, gracias.  
  
El mesero se da la vuelta y tratan de seguir platicando, aun que era dificil dejar salir las palabras de sus bocas.  
  
Shinji decide que la forma de tratar de hacer las cosas faciles, era tomando la mano de Asuka, quiza asi seria facil para ella entablar una conversacion, era raro, pero... extrañaba que Asuka le dijera idiota. Jajaja.  
  
La mano de Asuka estaba sobre la mesa, y Shinji puso la suya sobre la de Asuka...  
  
Asuka - (pensando y molesta) Por que me toma de la mano? Que le pasa...  
  
Asuka quito la mano bruscamente, y se molesto muchisimo...  
  
Asuka - Oye! Por que estas tomandome de la mano?  
  
Shinji - (asustado) Pense que te gustaria, lo siento mucho, perdoname...  
  
Asuka - Pues... no lo vuelvas a hacer, ok?  
  
Shinji - (molesto ya) A ver, que sucede contigo, por que un dia me amas, y al otro no? Estas loca o que sucede? Por que me tratas asi? Que es lo que ganas? Por que lo haces, que no puedes tener un poco de tacto, ser un poco mas congruente entre lo que haces y lo que dices? Asuka, por favor... madura.  
  
Asuka entiendio bastante bien las palabras, pero... tenia razon, el tonto de Shinji tenia razon, y le habia gustado que por primera vez Shinji fuera lo suficientemente hombre como para decir algo. Intento entonces Asuka cambiar el tema...  
  
Asuka - Bueno... como sea. Platica de otra cosa quieres...  
  
Y asi, terminaron de tomar el cafe. Y decidieron que era ya tiempo de que se fueran a casa. Shinji habia pedido a Misato el automovil, a Misato le dio confianza que se lo pidiera, pero con todo el dolor de su corazon se lo presto.  
  
Ya se iban del cafe, ya iban hacia la casa. Ninguno de los dos podian entablar palabra alguna, estaban bastante enojados, Shinji habia invadido el espacio de Asuka, y Shinji se estaba empezando a desesperar de que Asuka no se decidiera por algo bien, osea, o era si o no, pero no le gustaba el no se.  
  
Llegaron a la casa, Asuka se bajo del carro, pero Shinji se quedo un rato ahi, escuchando el radio y pensando un poco en todo lo que habia pasado.  
  
Asuka estaba tratando de dejar de pensar...  
  
Asuka - (pensando) Ya... deja de pensar en el, yaaa!!!  
  
No lo soporto mas, se dio la vuelta, vio que el carro seguia ahi, Shinji estaba acostado en el volate, como pensando en todo y en nada, asi que... corrio hacia el carro, abrio la puerta, entro al carro, se puso de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto,  
y entonces...  
  
Asuka - Shinji... lo siento...  
  
No dejo que Shinji dijera nada, simplemente se avento a sus labios, lo abrazo con tal fuerza que no podia dejarlo respirar, no sabia si por el abrazo o por el beso.  
  
Shinji sabia lo que esto significaba, pero esta vez no queria decir nada, no hasta que ella lo hiciera.  
  
Asuka lo abrazo un poco mas delicadamente. Lo besaba aun, sentia como Shinji respiraba, sentia como iba respirando cada vez mas rapido. Asuka no queria abrir los ojos, no queria regresar a la realidad. Seguia besandolo, sentia sus labios en los de ella, sin importarle nada mas que el. Nada mas que ser feliz.  
  
Shinji tambien sentia como respiraba ella. El puso su mano en la mejilla de Asuka, con la otra mano, la abrazo abarcando toda su cintura. Asuka simplemente respondio a esto poniendose roja, pero... feliz.  
  
Despues deun buen rato de estar juntos, Asuka decidio que era momento de decidirse...  
  
Asuka - Shinji... preguntame  
  
Shinji - Algo?  
  
Asuka - Si, esa pregunta a la que tanto le buscas respuesta...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... estas segura?  
  
Asuka - Si... muy segura...  
  
Shinji no supo que hacer, por un momento se le fue el aire, sentia que se le escapaba el aire entre respiro y respiro. Pero,  
por que dudarlo? Era algo que soño bastante...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Asuka solo se avento de nuevo a sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa en la boca...  
  
Asuka - Si, si Shinji...  
  
Estuvieron un rato abrazados, y decidieron regresar ya al departamento, pero... por fin estaban juntos. Por fin lograron superar sus propias barreras...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bueno... aqui termino este capitulo, quedo lindo, no?  
  
Se que el carro estuvo de mas, pero se me hace algo super romantico, y me gusta, asi que, espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tambien.  
  
En el proximo capitulo ya termino el fanfic y comienzo otro, pero de CardCaptor Sakura...  
  
Espero sigan leyendo mis fanfics...  
  
Besos.  
Mafer 


	9. Capitulo 90 ¿Por que hacerlo tan difici...

Ok, decidi algo, muchos estaban pidiendo un final tragico, otros, pedimos un final lindo, asi que... por que no, voy a hacer dos finales.  
  
En Evangelion hubieron 2 finales, el de la serie, y el de la pelicula, asi que... si ellos lo hicieron... por que yo no?  
  
Asi que... Aqui van los finales!  
  
Espero les guste, y me dio mucho gusto todo el apoyo que me dieron para esto.  
  
Besos a todos mis nenes!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Capitulo 9.0 - ¿Por que hacerlo tan dificil?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Han pasado unos cuantos años, 3 años desde que Asuka y Shinji empezaron algo. Pero... no siempre es facil, cierto?  
  
Asuka y Shinji estan en una fiesta de nuevo... pero, que ha pasado durante estos dos años? Siguen juntos, o decidieron volver al miedo a la relacion?  
  
Esto es lo que ha pasado...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Despues de esa linda noche en el carro, Asuka y Shinji decidieron que era tiempo de intentar algo, y que quiza lo mejor era intentar que esto funcionara. Los dos se querian muchisimo, y por fin dejaron el miedo atras, Shinji estaba empezando a tener mas confianza en si mismo... pero... Asuka logro dejar todo de lado?  
  
A las tres semanas de que esto sucediera, Asuka y Shinji volvieron a salir, las salidas habian sido lindas desde ese dia,  
pero Asuka sigue con mucho miedo. No deja que Shinji la tome de la mano o cosas asi enfrente de alguien.  
  
Shinji decide que es hora de hablar, y cuando salen de la escuela, vuelve a llevarla al parque donde estan los cerezos...  
  
Al llegar ahi, Shinji decide empezar la conversacion...  
  
Shinji - Asuka, estas bien?  
  
Asuka - (distraida) Eh, si, claro.  
  
Shinji - Tengo un par de cosas que quiero arreglar contigo.  
  
Asuka sabia de que se trataba, y sintio como se hacia pequeño su corazon, pero seguia dando la imagen de una mujer fuerte, fria... dura.  
  
Asuka - (seria) Si... que pasa?  
  
Shinji - Tienes miedo a que la gente se entere de que tenemos algo?  
  
Asuka - No es eso, simplemente no quiero que se vuelva publico, imaginate lo que pasaria... que pensarian de mi?  
  
Shinji - Importa lo que diga la gente? Te importa? Que no eres feliz conmigo?  
  
Asuka - Nunca dije que no lo fuera, simplemente, no quiero que se entere todo el mundo, no puedes simplemente entenderlo y hacerlo?  
  
Shinji - No, no puedo hacerlo, yo no tengo nada que ocultar, tu si? Te da pena estar conmigo, o que es lo que tanto te molesta como para que la gente no pueda enterarse de lo nuestro.  
  
Shinji estaba con una cara bastante molesta, era la primera vez que Asuka veia a Shinji tan molesto, le parecia bastante atractivo verlo asi, pero... no queria ceder, asi que... seguia en su posicion de que no se enterara nadie de nada.  
  
Asuka - (bastante caprichosa) Simplemente no quiero que se entere la gente, ok?  
  
Shinji - (muy molesto) Entonces, yo simplemente no seguire con esto. Si tu no vas a asumir la responsabilidad, y no vas a dejar que las cosas fluyan como deben fluir, yo no estare dispuesto a seguir con esto...  
  
No quieres que la gente se entere, pues entonces yo tambien hare como que no pasa nada, y tu y yo nos separaremos, no voy a ser tu burla, ok? Asi que decide ahora, o cedes, o me voy.  
  
Asuka queria con todo su corazon responder que cederia, pero... su mente hablo antes que su corazon, simplemente se escucho  
  
Asuka - Pues entonces adios...  
  
Asuka al darse cuenta de esto, no supo que decir, y se quedo inmovil, pero... aun con su frialdad.  
  
Shinji - Que lastima Asuka, pense que funcionaria esta vez, pero sigues siendo la misma chica caprichosa de siempre, y con esa actitud nunca seras feliz, ok? Hasta luego.  
  
Shinji se dio la vuelta, pero decidio esperar un rato, parado frente a Asuka, esperando que esta reaccionara, pero...  
  
Asuka - (triste) Pues que esperas, vete ya. No quiero saber mas de ti. Ok?  
  
Shinji empezo a caminar, y empezo a desaparecer del camino, y Asuka... simplemente veia como se alejaba, sin seguirlo, y no por que no quisiera, si no por que su orgullo no la dejaba...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Paso el tiempo, Asuka no le dirigia la palabra a Shinji, y por mas que este intentaba entablar conversacion con ella, ella simplemente se daba la media vuelta, y comenzaba a caminar. Sin siquiera dejar que Shinji comenzara a hablar.  
  
Asuka seguia queriendo a Shinji, pero... por dios! Como hablar con el si habia herido su orgullo en una forma tan profunda?  
  
Un dia, ella va caminando, acababan de salir de la escuela, se habia quedado un poco de tiempo preparando unas tareas, asi que salio tarde de la escuela.  
  
Shinji en cuanto habia salido de la escuela se habia ido a casa, pero se habia encontrado con una amiga, y comenzo a platicar con ella. El tiempo se fue volando...  
  
Asuka iba camino a casa, sin pensar en nada, cuando voltea y ve que Shinji esta con una chava. Que sucedia? Que es lo que paso con Shinji, siempre penso que Shinji la estaba esperando, pero... ahora la vio con otra chava.  
  
Decidio simplemente no hacer show y seguir caminando, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, pero desmoronandose por dentro.  
  
Asuka - (pensando) Que sucede con este idiota, que no me queria? Tan rapido se le fue el amor? Que pasa? Ahh! Que es este sentimiento, siento que mi corazon se desmorona, pero... ashh!!! Maldito seas Shinji! Maldito idiota.  
  
Asuka siguio caminando, tratando de no pensar en nada, para evitar ese sentimiento de perdida que estaba cargando.  
  
Llegando a casa se encerro en su cuarto, sin siquiera tratar de investigar que era lo que sucedia? Quien era esa chava? Y empezo a deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a Shinji.  
  
Al llegar el momento de deshacerse del corazon... simplemente no pudo. Decidio que lo guardaria, era muy bello, y tenia muy buenos recuerdos. Y en vez de tirarlo o guardarlo de nuevo, se puso el corazon, y siguio tirando todo.  
  
Al dia siguiente, todas las cosas las saco a la basura, y dejo que se fueran, pero... mientras veia todas las cosas en la basura, sostenia con todas sus fuerzas el corazon en su cuello.  
  
Asuka - (pensando) Idiota...  
  
Se dio la vuelta, cerro la puerta del departamento y grito...  
  
Asuka - (gritando) Que hay de comer! Me muero de hambre!!!  
  
Shinji vio como tiraba las cosas, y simplemente se quedo callado, dio la vuelta, y se sento a comer junto con Misato y Asuka.  
  
Por cierto... era comida instantanea, jijiji.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Meses despues. Shinji sigue solo, Asuka sigue molesta, y ninguno quiere saber del otro, no quieren verse, ni siquiera oir del otro. Cada uno sentia hasta cierto punto que se habian traicionado, a Shinji por que Asuka no aceptaba lo que sentia, y Asuka por que ya estaba con otra mujer, cuando tiempo antes habia prometido amor eterno.  
  
Van caminando juntos hacia la escuela... pero ni siquiera se ven, pareciera que van solos...  
  
Asuka - (pensando) Ash! Este hombre... no lo soporto!  
  
Shinji - (pensando) Es increible lo necia que es Asuka, pero... increible, sigo queriendola.  
  
De repente, Asuka se tropieza, Shinji intenta ayudarla, pero...  
  
Asuka - (gritando) Dejame idiota! No me vuelvas a tocar!  
  
Shinji - (con miedo y apenado) Ok... lo... lo siento!  
  
Pero... en esos pocos segundos en los que hubo contacto, Shinji noto algo extraño, algo que no sabia por que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Shinji - (pensando) Que? Trae puesto el corazon? Que sucede, yo vi como tiraba todo lo que le recordaba a mi? Por que se quedo con el corazon, por que no lo tiro? Es algo clave para nosotros, por que si queria olvidarse de mi no se deshizo de el? Que pasa? Tambien me extraña? Todavia me quiere? Quiza fui yo el que estaba mal, quiza debi ceder y no exigir tanto...  
  
Asuka - (molesta) Deja de pensar quieres, no fue nada, asi que quita esa cara de idiota!  
  
Shinji - (aun confundido) Si... claro, lo siento...  
  
Siguieron caminando, pero... Shinji no sabia que pensar, y Asuka ni siquiera sabia que Shinji habia notado esto, llevaba puesto el corazon desde hace tanto, que ya no le parecia extraño... pero Shinji no habia notado esto.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ha pasado ya año y medio desde que Shinji y Asuka dejaron de ser novios. Shinji esta confundido, por que Asuka sigue usando el corazon? Y Asuka, por mas que intentaba seguia extrañando a Shinji. Siempre el amor es dificil, pero... como que siempre es mas valorado si lo complicamos mucho no? Pero... como dejar de hacerlo complicado, cuando ya ni siquiera saben o recuerdan en que momento dejo de funcionar, cuando se complicaron tanto?  
  
Shinji la extraña muchisimo, y esta disupesto a seguir sus reglas, de estar con ella a no estarlo, siempre escogia estar con ella, la extrañaba muchisimo.  
  
Asuka no sabia ni que pensar, pero, por mas que intentaba no podia quitarse el corazon del cuello, sentia que era lo mas cerca que tendria de ella a Shinji, seguro ya lo habia perdido, y queria pensar que por lo menos asi el estaria un poco cerca de ella.  
  
Asuka no sabia como acercarse, y ultimamente habia estado MUY sensible, estaba por entrar en sus dias, y se ponia realmente insoportable.  
  
Un dia de esos, un espantoso colico la tumbo a la cama, al grado que no podia ni siquiera levantarse de la cama (ah! malditos colicos!). Y empezo a sollozar, el dolor no la dejaba en paz.  
  
Shinji iba pasando por el cuarto de Asuka, cuando la escucho, un terrible escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, Asuka estaba mal, y no sabia que hacer, y se preocupo muchisimo. Y decidio entrar a ver que sucedia.  
  
Shinji - (abriendo la puerta pero sin ver a Asuka) Asuka, estas bien?  
  
Asuka - (gritando) Ahh!!!! Vete de aqui!!!!  
  
Shinji comenzo a salir y a cerrar la puerta...  
  
Asuka - IDIOTA!!! Me vas a dejar sola? Ven!  
  
Shinji se acerco a la cama, intentando saber que tenia Asuka, pero Asuka no dijo nada, seguia tirada en la cama, con un terrible dolor.  
  
Shinji trato de consentirla, no sabia que era un colico, pero suponia que era horrible. Salio a la cocina y preparo un té, y se lo llevo a su cuarto.  
  
Cuando regreso, Asuka comenzo a tomar su te, se empezaba a sentir mejor. Y entonces, Asuka supo que era el momento de preguntar...  
  
Asuka - Shinji, la chica con la que estabas hace tiempo... sigues con ella?  
  
Shinji - Chica? Oh! No, es solo una amiga, vino de viaje, y platicamos un rato... platicabamos de... (pensando: platicabamos de ti, y de lo mucho que te extrañaba)... que tal habia estado el viaje.  
  
Asuka - Ah, ok. Gracias.  
  
Shinji queria abrazarla, pero... le daba miedo, no sabia como acercarse a ella. Pero... no necesito seguir pensando, Asuka se recargo en su pecho, buscando que la apapachara un poco mas.  
  
Shinji la abrazo y beso su cabeza  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ok, esta fue nuestra reseña, pero... hoy en dia... estan en una fiesta. Toda la gente de NERV esta ahi. Incluyendo a Rei, una vez mas se veia linda, llevaba un vestido rosa claro, con la espalda descubierta, largo. La parte de arriba iba bastante ajustada, pero sin verse vulgar, se veia bastante linda. Pero... sigue sin sonreir.  
  
Misato y Kaji estan juntos de nuevo. Misato se ve linda, lleva un vestido azul claro, strapless, la falda es larga, y en la parte de atras del corselette esta amarrada con listones de un color un poco mas obscuro al vestido. Kaji sigue con su barba horrible, y Misato esta peleando con el por que no quiere comportarse a la altura de la fiesta.  
  
Pero... donde estan Asuka y Shinji?  
  
Misato - No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido. Era bastante inesperado no?  
  
Kaji - Si, pero...  
  
Misato - Siempre se llevaron mal, y ahora resulta que se quieren?  
  
Kaji - Tienes que aceptar que se ven bastante lindos, no?  
  
Misato - Pues... supongo. Es raro...  
  
Kaji - Misato... puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
Misato - No me digas que te quieres quitar ya la corbata. Kaji, por favor...  
  
Kaji simplemente meti su mano en la bolsa de su pantalon, saco una caja y abriendola dijo...  
  
Kaji - Misato... que tal si hacemos lo mismo que ellos? Te gustaria casarte conmigo?  
  
Misato se quedo sin palabras y... salto a sus brazos. Aun que no sabia al cien porciento que sucedia, le gustaba que por fin las cosas sucedieran como debian, y que ya no tendrian que esconderse. Una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, y simplemente dijo:  
  
Misato - Estas hablando en serio?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Asuka y Shinji estan juntos, sentados en una mesa. Asuka lleva puesto aun el corazon, pero esta vez, el vestido es diferente,  
es un vestido blanco, usaba un corsette, la falda era de seda, con una caida linda y sencilla. De la parte de atras lleva un moño un lindo moño, y esta vez el vestido tiene mangas, pero no de la misma tela de todo el vestido, si no que es una tela translucida, y las mangas hasta abajo son algo olgadas, bordadas con hilo blanco brillante. Vuelve a ir peinada de media cola con un liston hermoso blanco, pero... esta vez lleva un velo tambien en la cabeza, que empieza a caer de la media cola, y en la mano lleva una rosa roja.  
  
Puede ser? Shinji esta vestido de Smoking, se ve lindisimo, se ve mucho mas grande ya. Estan por terminar ya la Universidad.  
Y en la bolsa del smoking lleva una rosa roja, muy parecida a la que lleva Asuka en la mano.  
  
Asuka - Shinji... a esto te referias con dejar de hacer las cosas en secreto? Jaja, creo que nos exedimos un poco no?  
  
Shinji - No se de que hablas, solo pedi que no nos escondieramos...  
  
Asuka - Pues... queria que... no se como explicarlo... quien te manda a ser tan tonto! Ash!  
  
Shinji - Siempre tan linda...  
  
Asuka - Claro que si! Bueno, a lo que voy es...  
  
Pero Asuka dejo de hablar, la banda estaba tocando de nuevo la cancion, la cancion con lo que comenzo todo.  
  
Asuka tomo de la mano a Shinji y lo jalo a la pista... pero... Asuka lleva un anillo de compromiso en la mano, y arriba de este hay una argolla... puede ser?  
  
Shinji - Supongo que buenos recuerdos con la cancion, cierto?  
  
Asuka - (volviendo a poner la mano de Shinji en su cintura mientras la otra la toma con mucho amor) Si...  
  
Asuka recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji...  
  
Shinji - (pensando) No puedo creerlo despues de todo... estoy aqui... con Asuka...  
  
Asuka - (tierna) En que piensas?  
  
Shinji - Que no puedo creer que estemos juntos, que estemos casados.  
  
Asuka - (burlandose) Te dije que habias ido muy lejos con eso de hacerlo publico. (suelta una tierna risita y levanta la cabeza del hombro de Shinji)  
  
Shinji - Te arrepientes....  
  
Asuka - No...  
  
La cancion ha terminado... y solo se escucha...  
  
Maestro de ceremonia - Y demos un aplauso a Asuka y Shinji... nuestros recien casados!!!  
  
--- Todos aplauden ---  
  
Asuka - Creo que... por fin deje mi miedo atras...  
  
Shinji - Creo que si amor. Por cierto... ya te dije hoy que te amo?  
  
Asuka - Si, ash! No te acuerdas de nada, eres un...  
  
Shinji no deja que termine de decir lo que fuera a decirle.  
  
La toma por la cintura y la jala rapidamente hacia el, sin lastimarla, pone su mano en la mejilla de Asuka y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa. Es un beso tan tierno, y tan especial que ninguno de los dos queria que terminara. Volvian a sentir como respiraba el otro. Sus corazones no paraban de latir... eran... felices!  
  
Pero... aun le quedaba algo que decir a Shinji...  
  
Shinji - Asuka... por que no te pusiste la gargantilla que te regale para que la usaras hoy?  
  
Asuka - Por que significa mas para mi el corazón, aparte... se ve lindo no?  
  
Shinji - (enamorado) Si, muy lindo...  
  
Asuka - Oye... te amo, pero no le digas a nadie quieres...  
  
Shinji - (riendo) Ok, a nadie...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ok este es nuestro primer final, a mi me encanto! Pero... ahora debo pensar en uno triste!!! AHhh!!! pero este me gusto muchisimo, pero bueno, ahora necesito de su ayuda, para ver si me aviento por el otro, o mejor nos quedamos solo con este, que dicen?  
  
Los quiero muchisimo, gracias por todo su apoyo! Muchisimas gracias!!!  
  
Este fanfic fue para todos mis nenes, los que mas me apoyaron (Arlene, Panda, Giordan y Joel). Muchisimas gracias.  
  
Bueno, pues... espero sus reviews. Los quiero muchisimo...  
  
Besos!!! 


End file.
